Reality or Memory?
by Roboto999
Summary: Can a traiter to one person be a hero to another? Can he live with himself as he inches closer to insanity? Can he tell what he feels are emotions or the memories of them? Can someone with these dilemas really change konoha forever?


**Well everybody it's time to start my own (extremely long) story for the sake of the world! Yay! **

**My friend originally bribed me to write a story for herself and I eventually got into it as I was writing it. Who da thought? Now she's the one helping me with the romance to come. **

**Without further ado, I give the beginning of a story I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm a lower middle-class Mexican boy. Don't bother.**

Chapter One: The Beginning **(Cliché, I know)**

"Are you kidding me Old Lady Tsunade!" exclaimed the enraged Naruto.

"Naruto, why can't you just do what your told?" replied Tsunade calmly with her fingers still plugged in her ears.

"Because you get me excited by gathering all of us here for a so called 'big mission' making me think it's about Sasuke. But instead, we gotta protect some stupid backwater village!" Naruto was out of breath by now.

Tsunade opened her eyes, "Are you done?"

Naruto gave her a rude "Humph" as if he were saying "Yes"

Tsunade continued, "It is true that I'm sending a lot of you to one poor village," It was true. Naruto Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and all their teachers were being sent on this one mission. "But I have my reasons," she continued, "First of all, the leader of the village is a good friend of mine. I couldn't just deny his request. Also, they have reported that they have been harrased by sound shinobi. You should know what that means..."

Naruto nodded, "Sasuke..."

"Alright! I shall defeat those sound ninja with my youthful fists! Yelled Rock Lee as they were walking out of the Hokage's building.

"It always makes me proud to see my student so wound up in the springtime of youth." said his teacher Gai with tears running down his cheeks. "Let us go Lee!" he yelled as they both ran off into what they thought was the sunset.

"Great." Tenten said with a deep breath, "They're wound up already." as Neji decided it was better to just stay silent.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru with a sigh. Too lazy to say anything else.

"Don't say that." said Ino looking at Shikamaru with one of her faces, "This could finally help us get to Sasuke."

"Something wrong Asuma-sensei?" said Chouji eating more out of that seemingly endless bag of chips.

"I just got this funny feeling that she didn't tell us something." Asuma had a great look of concern in his face.

"If she did that proves she's a woman alright." Shikamaru said bluntly

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" It never takes long for Ino to get aggravated by that kid.

"You woman are so troublesome you should know by now." he answered back

"You don't seem to think that way with that Temari girl." she always loved pulling his leg with that one.

"I've said too much" he said closing his eyes.

"Gotta love it when those two fight huh Shino?" said Kiba walking behind them with the rest of his squad. Shino didn't even acknowledge him. "You can at least do that thing with your glasses!" he yelled in his face. Kiba always hated it when he ignored him.

"If you say so." he replied in a voice that almost seemed sarcastic while shifting his sunglasses.

"Look at you! Acting so cool like your the leader!" "You mean I'm not?" "Of coarse your not!" "But Hinata can't be leader..." "I'm talking about myself you idiot! And don't talk about your teammate like that when she's right in front of you!" "It's not like she can hear us anyway."

Kiba looked over to Hinata confused to find her staring at Naruto again.

"He still hasn't noticed?" he said annoyed

"You know how thickheaded he is." Shino replied

Naruto didn't even hear them talking about him. He was still in deep thought about that day he and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End. Those eyes...looking like he had no guilt in what he did.

Sakura noticed him. He seemed almost in a trance. "You don't seem very excited for just starting a mission." she said to him.

He soon was out of his trance and realized what she meant. "Okay!" he stood pointing forward, "Off we go!

Everyone stopped to stare at him. Even distracting Kakashi from his Cum Cum Paradise book. "We left the gate half an hour ago you baka." Sakura said giving Naruto an evil glare.

"Heh heh" Naruto stood there for a moment with a sweat drop running down his head.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office...

Shizune came running into Tsunade's office with some kind of letter in her hand.

Tsunade-sama. She said nearly out of breath

"What is it?" she replied under her mountain of papers.

"A...a large bug came here...with this letter" Shirline answered still catching her breath

"A bug?" Tsunade quickly took the letter and began to read. After a minute had passed she began to chuckle to her self.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"So The Third did send one" Tsunade was now talking to herself, "And I was beginning to wonder where Testko was."

Back at the village after one day of travel...

"Are we there yet?" Naruto complained

"Can you walk for just one more mile?" Kakashi said annoyed still eying his book through the thickest woods that any of the genin plus shikamaru had ever seen.

"I'm just so ti-woah" as Naruto tripped again

"Baka." Sakura muttered as she had finally lost count

Another five minutes passed until they could tell they were definitly close.

"Wow" they all muttered as the tress simply disappeared.

The village was in the middle of a barren gray field. The ground looked as if something massive crush everything within a mile radius of the town. The ground was loose and covered in soot as if a fire tore everything apart.

As the teams made their way to the center of the poor village, they came across a man with graying hairs coming out of the building the size of a small apartment building.

"Thank goodness you've arrived!" he said taking Kakashi's hand. "I am Zuno, the unofficial leader of this village. I trust Tsunade sent you?" Kakashi nodded, "They've been terrible! Always giving us threats of killing us all or taking away what crops we have. If I had known the Sound shinobi had amassed an army I would have called earlier but..."

"Wait, did you just say 'Army'?" Asuma interrupted

"Yes I did." the old man replied, "They've threatened to burn down the village just like they did with the woods surrounding us."

Everyone was still lingering on that "Army" word.

As the sun started to set, the ninja held a private meeting.

"It has to be a trick." said Kakashi, "Theres no way that the Hidden Sound Village could create an entire army.

"Anyone who can trick an entire village of thinking there's an entire army of themselves definitly deserves to face all our own fine fighting skills" said the ever confident Gai

"We'll just have to wait for tonight then" Kakashi said completely ignoring Gai.

As night came, all four teams waited at each gate.

Kuanraei**(spell?)** and her team waited patiently at the south gate.

"I don't smell anything" as Kiba scanned the horizon.

"I don't know" said Shino as he had one bug on his finger, "It's becoming harder for me to communicate to my bugs."

"What does it mean?" Kuanraei asked her student

Shino nodded his head, "I don't know"

"Where's Hinata anyway?" Kiba said with Akamaru still sniffing the ground

"She left to be alone." Shino replied still seeing Hinata about 40 yards along the wall.

Hinata was sitting by herself looking up at the night sky.

"It sure is nice." she said to herself

"Want someone to enjoy it with you? Came a cold voice behind her

She turned around only to be hit upside the head.

"Konoha shinobi eh?" came the voice again

Hinata couldn't sense anyone there, "Byacugan!" But it wouldn't work. She was shocked as the man grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Why...why can't I use my chakra?"

**Yes I know, cliffhanger. I'm evil. **

**Story isn't really that interesting huh? Don't worry, I got my four fictional characters coming in the next chapter. And the story will pick up after the first few chapters. **

**So why don't ya just review on my writing skills first. I know the first chapters are never really that interesting but I promise things will get better.**


End file.
